Warriors of Amestris
by littlesoul7
Summary: When some of the people from the universe in which "Fullmetal Alchemist" takes place, get brought to the world of Warriors(as cats, too!). What will happen? Will Ed be able to stand Al's nonstop comments about how cute Snowkit and Dewkit are? And will all of ShadowClan survive Envy and his constant complaints?
1. In ThunderClan

**Okay, so, just a note, I am not good at the personalities. And, I'm still trying to figure out how to post things exactly, so...**

**All up to chapter five is done. I just need to figure out how to upload them right. **

**Neither Warriors nor Fullmetal Alchemist belong to me in any way. I'm only a fangirl with a lappy writing for her own amusement. **

**Ch****apter one: In ThunderClan**

**It was dusk, and Lionblaze was tired of trying to catch mice that didn't seem to exist in this harsh leafbare, he could smell faint amounts of catmint. He shivered slightly, wondering how much his brother, Jayfeather, needed herbs. 'At least then I could say I did something helpful!' Lionblaze sighed, scenting the air, trying to pinpoint the source of the scent. Finally, he found it. It looked a little too healthy for leafbare. And he wondered if this was one of the plants that Jayfeather had been growing. Lionblaze shrugged, 'I doubt it.' He cut the stems with his teeth, and began to make his way back to camp.  
Suddenly, there was a strange whooshing noise, followed by a Pop! Lionblaze blinked, clearly quite surprised. He hesitated a moment, before heading towards the area where the strange noises had come from.  
In a small clearing, he saw a small golden tom, with a two grey limbs (front right, back left), two his side was a big, long-furred grey tom. They both smelled very strange. And Lionblaze, despite his confusion. Felt obligated to capture these, more than strange intruders. But before he leapt, one of them awoke, and seemed startled by his appearance. He stood there for a moment, before turning to the grey cat and waking him up.**

**Ed opened one eye blearily, he yawned. He could faintly smell another cat nearby, but- wait... Smell!? He looked down at his hands, no, wait, paws. Oh no... He spun around on four legs, he had a long, bushy, golden tail. And two grey limbs. 'Wait... My automail... It's gone. Does that mean..?' Ed looked beside him to see a large, grey cat. He poked the cat, "Hey... Uhhh... What's your name?" The cat opened his eyes and stared at Ed. "Alphonse...?" He replied, Ed smiled, "Good! I'm not the only one then. But anyways, Al, you don't have to worry about me saying no to having a kitten... You're a cat now." Al frowned for a moment, "Ed?" He asked. Ed rolled his eyes impatiently, "No, I'm Envy. Of course I'm Ed! Honestly, Al! How can you not recognize your own-"**

**Ed was cut off by Al's cry of alarm as a large, golden tom barreled into him. "Brother! Help!" He called, "Don't worry!" Ed yowled. He ran at the offending tom. Who, dodged effortlessly, Ed looked down at his paws, and swore. 'How can I fight him without being able to transmute? He's so much bigger then me! Oh no! I just called myself a shorty who doesn't have to worry about tidal waves because he's so small he can just breath the oxygen atoms in the water!' Ed scowled, and growled, "Whaddya want with us?!" The golden tom ignored him, and charged again, "Oh! So I'm too small to acknowledge, eh? Well! We'll see about that after this!" He sat on his haunches and put his paws together, hoping that this'd work. He slammed them down on the forest floor, willing it to work. He decided, without really deciding, that he wouldn't cuss if it worked. He cussed.  
The golden tom hit him. And everything went black.**

**Okay, first chapter! I know it's short. But it'll have to do.**

**Please R&R! **


	2. In ShadowClan

**Okay! Here it is, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and yes. I absolutely had to make fun of Envy in regard to his gender. I know that he ****_is_**** a boy. But hey, I can play around as I like. I am the all powerful writer xD**

**Once again, I own neither FMA or Warriors.**

**Chapter Two: In ShadowClan**

**Rowanclaw sighed, although he tried to be the deputy that his clan needed, it wasn't particularly easy... This was the third time this moon he'd had to do the border patrol on his own, thanks to this StarClan cursed leafbare.  
He walked around the fairly new border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, just the thought of ThunderClan's cruel move. And now ShadowClan was paying the price. After the battle with the Dark forest, they hadn't had time to bring it up, not while everyone was recovering from the events that took place only several moons ago. He sighed. He hoped that soon, ShadowClan would reclaim this piece of territory, it had provided some prey, and even if it wasn't much. It was worth it. He glowered at ThunderClan's innocence a while longer, before, *Whoosh... Pop!* Rowanclaw jumped. And narrowed his eyes slightly. He approached the source cautiously...  
Finally, in a cluster of trees. He saw a greenish black tom.. 'No. She-cat... No, wait... Oh whatever...' Russetfur bristled for a moment, and suddenly felt as if having more than one cat on a border patrol would've been a good idea after all... 'No, it's just a single one. I'll defeat him, her, uhmm, it. And bring it back to camp for Blackstar to judge as he sees fit.' Rowanclaw nodded grimly to himself, and pounced.**

**Envy awoke in a forest. That was really the only thing that felt wrong. So, sure he didn't remember turning into a cat. But that doesn't matter. He'll just turn back, and hunt down that fullmetal pipsqueak! Same as always. Envy sighed. He was getting sick of this, and was beginning to wish that the pipsqueak would just give up and die. But no, he has to fight back, and do all kinds of damage! Envy growled slightly, right as a large, ginger tom, pounced on him. Envy struggled for a moment, surprised this this inferior whelp had managed to sneak up on him! Envy tried to stand, but found that he couldn't. 'What in the... Why can't I? This cat can't be that powerful...' He struggled more, willing himself to change into a great, big, wolf. He closed his eyes, waiting.  
But nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and wriggled out of the larger toms grasp. He turned to him, and gasped for breath. "You... How...? So... Powerful..." The ginger tom snorted, "Yeah. You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're just weak?" Envy's fur bristled, "Why you little..." He flung himself at the tom, but to no avail. The tom dodged out of the way neatly, and pounced on him. 'What? What is the meaning of this?! Why are my powers not working! Agh!' The tom barreled into him, and bit him in the tail, hard. "Owwwwww!" He screeched, not thinking of anything cooler to yowl. A little quieter, he whimpered "Ow ow ow ow ow! Let go!" The tom simply bit harder, causing Envy to screech, "Okay, okay... I get it! Whatever I did wrong, I won't do again!" The tom let go for a moment, before growling, "Unless you want more, I suggest you come with me..." There wasmore than just a little hint of menace to his voice, and Envy gulped, "Ah... Well, see, I have places to go, and people to kill..." The tom growled, "I'm glad to hear it. Now, I'll say it again, maybe a little more plainly. Come with me, or else..." Envy sighed, "Alright, whatever." And waited for the ginger tom to begin to walk away. And as soon as he did, Envy turned tail and ran, "Haha! You fool!" However, Envy never made it very far. As shortly afterwards, he was attacked by a several more cats. They defeated him no problem. Envy looked up at them, fear making his eyes bright. The cats argued for a moment, and several strange names were exchanged, such as 'foxheart' and 'pigeonbrain' Envy thought they sounded like insults, but decided to call the ginger tom that captured him, 'Foxheart'. And soon enough, he was being escorted by all of the cats, to the heart of the forest. The cats were still bickering when they got to a clearing, (Envy didn't know how, it just all of the sudden appeared in the middle of thick foliage.) Envy sighed, "So, am I seeing your leader? Or are you just going to stand there and argue all da-" He looked at the darkening sky, and corrected himself, "Night." It seemed that all the cats were glaring at him at once. He made a face, and glared at the leaving cats. He noticed just then that they smelled much different than these ones... He shrugged, and noticed several kittens running towards him, one of them squeaked, "Who's this nasty smelling cat?" Another stated, "He looks green, like crowfood!" And the last one shrugged, "I agree." Not bothering to make her own statement about how grotesque he is. Envy frowned for a moment, before smirking, "That's good. I need to look scary for when I kill you all!" The last bit was snarled, and the kits ran of, shrieking, "That bad, moldy cat, want's to kill us and eat our noses!" Envy smirked, but got snarled at by Foxheart, "You better start behaving! Blackstar isn't known to be merciful on cats like you!" Envy snorted, "Yeah yeah, just bring me to him, Foxheart." The ginger tom spat, "I'm Rowanclaw!" And brought Envy to a huge, white tom, with jet black paws. "Oh..." Envy mewed nervously, 'I didn't expect Blackstar to be that... Big... And angry looking... Oh boy...'**

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Alright. So, once again, sorry for all of them being so outta character, I try, but I can't seem to wrap my head around cats that I ****_didn't_**** make.**

**Please R&R! It makes me feel really happy to know that someone enjoyed it. Also, it then makes me feel like abandoning a story that people like isn't a good idea, and therefor makes me less likely too. So, really, R&Ring is a win-win!**


	3. In RiverClan

**Chapter Three: In RiverClan**  
**"And that's why ThunderClan can't stand to get their paws wet!" Graymist let out a quick mrrow of amusement, "I see, Mintfur!" Troutpaw grumbled, "I don't see what's so funny... I just wanna get this over with... I'm tired, and wanna do something to warm me up!" Mintfur sighed, "So do I, but we can't, not until-" He stopped when a *Whoosh... Pop!* interrupted him, "What in the name of StarClan was that?" Troutpaw mewed ecstatically, "Maybe something to liven this patrol up!" And promptly darted towards it. "No! Troutpaw! Don't just dash into danger like that! You'll get killed!" Troutpaw frowned, "Okay, so instead I just wait for you two to walk there, as slow as ya please?" Greymist glowered at her feisty apprentice, "Yes. You will." Troutpaw pouted. "But I don't wanna!" She complained. Mintfur growled, "You'd better listen to Greymist, or I doubt you'll be allowed at the next gathering!" Greymist snapped, "Stay out of it!" And began to stalk towards the noise. Followed by Troutpaw and Mintfur, who exchanged bewildered glances at Greymist's hostility.**  
**Soon, they reached the spot where the noise came from, and there, lay two cats, a black-grey tom, and a golden tabby she-cat. They seemed to both be sleeping. And Greymist narrowed her eyes. "These cats are bad news... Look at them... Just sleeping there like that..."**  
**"Yeah, I bet they're plotting to kill us all right now!" Mintfur joked.**  
**"This is serious!" Greymist snarled.**  
**"Alright, alright!" Mintfur sighed.**  
**"Troutpaw, go get Willowshine!" Greymist growled.**  
**"Why?" Troutpaw asked.**  
**"Just do it!" Greymist spat.**  
**"Okay okay!" Troutpaw darted off.**  
**Mintfur frowned, "We really need a medicine cat for this?" Greymist hissed, "You may be a blind old badger, but I'm not. A mysterious whooshy-poppy noise? Two strange cats appearing in the middle of RiverClan territory? It's obviously a prophecy!" Mintfur frowned some more, "What?" Greymist snaps, "A prophecy! You fishbrain!" Mintfur growled, "I heard you, I just don't understand why you're making such a big fuss outta this... It's a couple intruders, why don't we just chase 'em off and be done with it?" Greymist shook her head, "I shouldn't have expected you to understand..."**

**Winry stirred slightly, her eyelids felt heavy, and the ground felt so comfy, she just wanted to sleep... But the voices weren't stopping, and she decided that she'd better check them out. She opened her eyes, and saw beside her, a cat around her size, he was jet-black, except for his front left leg, and back right leg, which were grey. She frowned, 'a cat shouldn't be my size...' But her mind still felt fuzzy. That is, until she saw her paws. "What?! I'm a cat?!" She yelped, and stared at the black tom again, he looked vaguely familiar, 'could it be...? Wrath?' She stared, and wondered how this happened... Both she, and Wrath, were transformed into cats? She felt too tired to wonder about it anymore then decide that it was somehow, Ed's fault. She decided, that whatever happened next. She wouldn't be around for. And then, from both exhaustion and shock, she fainted.**

**Wrath yawned, and opened one eye. Things looked... 'Weird...' Like he was seeing something from new eyes... He doubted it was possible. But didn't really care. He stood up, and stretched. Freezing in mid-stretch, and staring down at his paws, "W-what?" He mewed fearfully, "What happened?" He looked around him, but saw only a sleeping golden tabby she-cat, and several, unfriendly looking, cats. "It wasn't me!" He yowled. And promptly, fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, really sorry for the short chapter. But I was seriously sleep deprived when I wrote this, and... Well, that's me excuse. **

**Once again, please R&R!**


	4. In WindClan

**Yay! I've uploaded another chapter! I think I've got the basic idea of how to work this thing now. Thank you madacat153 for the review, it made me decide to stop being lazy, and just post another. Also, I've decided, that if I am going to post a story. I won't abandon it. If I get sick of it, I may end it abruptly, but I'll try not to do that.**

**But just a note, the more reviews I get, the more I feel obliged to write more, and post more. So, although I dislike ****_asking_**** for reviews, I do appreciate them. **

**Yet again; I own neither FMA or Warriors. Although, if anyone seriously thought I did. Well, I don't want to say anything hateful, but...*trails off***

**Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Chapter Four: In WindClan  
Crowfeather was grumbling, he did a lot of that, nowadays. He growled something about something, but none of it was legible to ears. He looked up at the dark sky, wondering if his clanmates needed him. But he dismissed the thought quickly. He was frowned upon, in WindClan. Even now, seasons after his escapade with Leaf- No. He wasn't going to think of her. It only depressed him. 'Not like I can get any more depressed, though.' He sighed, and continued walking. His sons hated him, all of them did. And his one daughter... Well, she absolutely loathed him. He sighed, all of his kits, despised him. How could one father, receive so much hatred from his kits? Crowfeather half closed his eyes. Stopping for a moment, wishing he knew where Breezepelt had gone. For it wasn't long after the battle against the Dark Forest, that Breezepelt had run away. Nightcloud had blamed Crowfeather. And he didn't have the guts to deny it. Not when he felt as if his whole heart had been burnt to a crisp during the battle against the Dark forest. To see his son, fighting to destroy everything that he used to hold dear, to see that rage in his eyes, as he tried to kill his half-brother. Crowfeather needed to make amends for the mistakes he had made, all that time ago. He decided to first start looking near the mountains, since Breezepelt had once traveled there.  
Crowfeather didn't make it three steps before... *Whoosh... Pop!* Crowfeather jumped, and walked stealthily to the source of the noise. There, he saw a long furred black she-cat, and a grey and white tom. Both asleep. 'In the middle of WindClan territory? I'll teach them not to put one paw over the border ever again!' And without thinking, he pounced.**

Greed opened his eyes, but didn't have enough time to even realize he was a cat. He was immediately attacked, claws shredding his fur. He let out a rrow! Of surprise, and attempted to turn himself to the shield, however, his attempt, was only rewarded with time being wasted. A black tom, with blue eyes, began to shred his ears. "Ouch! Hey! Cut it out!" He cried out, but, the tom ignored him. 'Hey, wait a second. Why is this cat, as big as me...?' He took a second to glance down at his grey-white furry body. He widened his eyes in surprise. "Hold on a seco-" He was interrupted by a searing pain in his tail, he spun his head around, and saw the black cat had his jaws, firmly clamped on his tail, "Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" He yowled, and, to his surprise, the tom did let go. He turned to see the black tom, being pummeled by a black she-cat. "Well... Huh." He meowed. And began to walk away. Only to find himself to be the one being mauled by the she-cat, "Woah woah woah! Hold up th- Hey! Ouch! That hurts! No.. No no no! Don't bite there! It's sore now! Yoowwwwww!" He found, that despite his constant blathering, the she-cat just ignored him. And continued fighting. However, soon the she-cat was under attack. 'Huh?' He wriggled out of the she-cat's grasp, gasping for breath. "Woah now! What's going on?!" The two black cats ignored him. And continued fighting. Greed sighed, and sat down. Staring at them with a bemused expression on his furry face. Finally, the tom, although he seemed to be losing. Bit the she-cat in the tail. And failed to let go. Greed smirked, waiting to see if this would give him the upper hand, er, paw. It seemed not to work. As the she-cat just got angry. Soon, the black tom began to flee. Followed closely by the other black cat. Greed shrugged, and followed from a distance. Soon enough, the black tom slowed, and yowled, "Intruders!" He spun around, and pounced on the still charging she-cat. Greed hesitated, wondering if he should flee. But he didn't have time enough to decide. As within seconds, huge amounts of cats seemed to appear from nowhere. And pounced on him, and the black she-cat. He looked up at a light brown tabby tom, baring his yellow teeth at him. Greed snorted. And pretends to gag, "Your breath is awful." He meowed obnoxiously. However, his snide comment was ignored. And the tom simply dragged Greed into a small dip in the earth. 'Greaaatt... Looks like I'm stuck in a land of psycho cats...'

**Okay, so here it is. Chapter four. What fun! Greed, and, well, if you couldn't tell (it's a little hard, since she never spoke), Izumi. I hope I got their personalities okay. And if you have any suggestions on how to nail their personalities better, please, share! I need all the help I can get!**


	5. Back in ThunderClan

****

Sweet! I'm on a roll, apparently. But, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I finally started posting chapters again. Hope you enjoy! 

**Yet again, neither FMA or Warriors belongs to me. If anyone even suggests they do, then they must abe a mousebrain.**

**I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who reviews. I haven't mentioned it before now, well I might have, but I don't think I have, this is my first fanfiction that I've published here. So, if you feel the need to flame, I'd prefer a more gentle type of flames. **

****

Chapter Five: Back in ThunderClan  
Al opened his eyes. he appeared to be in an old quarry. Except, it was full of cats. He looked around him, and saw that he and a small golden tom were being guarded by two bats, a white she-cat with ginger splotches, and a cream colored tom. The tom was grouching, "I don't see why Bramblestar had to put us here! We could be hunting right now! But instead, we're stuck guarding two extra mouths to feed!" The she-cat replied gently, "I think he's still grieving, and trying to follow in his old mentor's pawsteps. Do you think that Firestar would've let these two cats go on in the middle of leafbare? They don't smell like kittypets, and they look so cold. And I don't think they'd survive the rest of leafbare alone." The cream tom snorted, "Well, that's all fine and dandy. But I want to know why we have to watch them! Everyone knows that I'm one of the best hunters in the clan! Did you see the mouse I caught yesterday?" The she-cat replied hotly, "Yes, I saw it. But notice how Dovewing caught a squirrel, and not a scrawny mouse!" However, the she-cat seemed to regret her words, "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried. With Greystripe in the elders den now, we need more warriors than ever! And what's worse... It looks as if Dustpelt and Millie are going to be following him soon! I feel like the clan depends on me more than ever..." Al stood up, and looked down at his furry grey body. He looked back up, and mewed hesitantly, "Uhmm... It sounds like you could use some help... Maybe Brother and I could help you out..?" The cream tom snorted, "Just what we need! More cats who don't know a thing about anything!" The she-cat batted his ear, and meowed gently, "I'm not sure if you can. It's all up to Bramblestar. What's your name?" Al hesitated. But soon mewed, "I'm Alphonse, and this is my brother, Edward. We're from Amestris, and we're not sure how to... Er, that is... We weren't always... Uh." Ed woke up, heard his brother, and stood up. He growled in Al's ear, "Shuddup! Don't tell them we aren't really cats! If we do, they'll never trust us!" Al frowned, "Well, okay." He hissed quietly to his brother. "Nevermind. It's nothing, really. So, uhmm.. Is Bramblestar your leader?" The white she-cat nodded, "Yes, he is. Oh, and by the way, I'm Brightheart. And this is Berrynose." Brightheart finally looked at Al, who took one look at her mangled face, and flinched, "W-what happened?" He asked. Brightheart meowed sadly, "When I was an apprentice, back in the forest. There was a pack of dogs. And Swiftpaw and I wanted to go prove it, so we'd become warriors. Swift... Swiftpaw was killed. And I was scarred for life..." Al looked at his paws, "Oh..." Berrynose growled, "If they're going to talk to Bramblestar, it'd better be now." He growled, pointing with his tail to a large tabby tom with amber eyes leaving a den. Brightheart nodded, and beckoned for them to follow her, as she led the way to the tabby. "Hey, Bramblestar. These two are awake." THe tabby stopped, and looked at them. He sighed, and mewed, "Very well." Brightheart led Ed and Al to Bramblestar, who looked at them. He asked, "What brings you to ThunderClan?" Ed and Al exchanged glances, But before Ed could talk, Al spoke, "We were traveling, and we want to join you!" Ed scowled angrily. And Al sighed, thinking 'there's no pleasing Ed! I'm sure he'd much rather run around on his own. But he needs to face the fact that if we ever want to get back to Amestris, we need help!' Bramblestar sighed, "Do you even know who we are?" Al frowned, "Er... No. So, who are you?" Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "I'm Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan." Al was about to ask what ThunderClan was, but was stopped by Bramblestar, who seemed to guess what he was about to ask, "ThunderClan is a group of cats in these territories, the other clans are RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. they're constantly getting in fights with the other clans. And we, unlike kittypets such as yourselves, eat raw meat." Alphonse frowned again, and was about to ask what kittypets were, when Ed interrupted him, "What're kittypets?" Bramblestar sighed, "They're cats who live with twolegs." 'Twolegs must be what these cats call humans! Huh...' Al nodded before Ed had a chance to offend them. He asked Bramblestar, "Oh, so... How do you live here?" Bramblestar sighed, and began to explain, "We live by the code, and I'll tell you all about that if you really and truly want to join. We hunt for each other, and we defend each other with our very lives. We are loyal to the clan. And when one warrior, gets too old to fight and hunt. The warrior can retire to the elders den, and live out the rest of his or her life in peace." Al smiled, and mewed, "Sounds good! So, can we join?" Ed glared at Al, who frowned, but said nothing. Bramblestar sighed, "I suppose you can. Well, I guess I'd better call the clan together. Your mentor will explain everything to you." Ed glowered at his brother for a moment. But shrugged. "Alright, whatever." Bramblestar nodded, and leapt onto a large ledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Soon, cats began to gather. Murmuring amongst themselves. Bramblestar spoke with authority, to the whole clan, but seemed to also direct his words to Ed. "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive, and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known Tinypaw-" Ed interrupted, "Hey! Who're you calling so small a flea wouldn't fit on him!" Al calmed Ed down, but spoke up to Bramblestar, "I think both Ed and I would like to keep our names the way they are. Thank you though." Bramblestar hesitated. But shrugged, and continued. "Very well, this apprentice, will be known as, Ed." Bramblestar paused for a moment, but finally continued, "Berrynose-" There was a groan coming from the cream tom, he obviously wasn't pleased. Bramblestar glared at him. But continued, "Berrynose, you are now ready to take on an apprentice, you will be mentor to Ed. You have shown yourself a warrior of Arroganc- I mean- Pride, and Dignity, and I'm sure you'll pass on all you know to this apprentice." Al could hear Bramblestar murmur under his breath, "Sort of.." Al looked at Berrynose, who was glaring angrily at Bramblestar. Next, Bramblestar gave Al Ivypool as a mentor. He said she was a warrior of strength and courage. So he assumed he got it okay. He yawned, and looked up at the dark sky. 'It must be midnight already...' He blinked sleepily as Bramblestar padded up to him, "You'll be sleeping over there, in the apprentices den." He gestured to a bramble den with his tail. And Al, because he was tired for the first time, in a long time, simply staggered into it, and fell asleep in a comfy moss nest, next to his brother.

Alright, there's another chapter. I made Bramblestar more acceptant of the idea of Ed and Al because, he feels that Firestar would've done that, and, is honestly still greiving. Also, I can't do personalities so well (if you haven't already guessed that xD). Again, please R&R! I appreciate it! It makes me feel all happy, and I, for one, like feeling happy ^.^


	6. Back in ShadowClan

**Ugh! this one took forever to finish! I blame Envy. He gave me a good and healthy case of Writers block. But, that fact aside, I am currently struggling with a Winry-caused writers block. Yup. Never knew she could give it to me. But, I find her personality particularly difficult, so, I'm taking longer with her chapter. Not really fair to my readers, but, I assure you, I'm trying to get past it.**

**Again and again I say this, neither FMA nor Warriors belong to me in any way. I find it tedious to inform people who already know. But, I'll do it. Regardless of silly annoyances like getting tired of writing 'bout how the things I have been making fanfics about aren't actually mine. I'll keep writing them.**

**Chapter Six: Back in ShadowClan  
Envy smiled sheepishly, "Well, you see, mister Blackstar. I'm sort of having an off-day. Perhaps we could fight when I'm strong again...?" The huge black tom glared at Envy with fierce, golden eyes. He, was not amused. Blackstar took one step forward, and growled menacingly, "Why, is there an obnoxious, kit-scaring. FOOL in my camp!" Rowanclaw hissed, "A better question would be why was the obnoxious, kit-scaring, fool, in your territory!" Envy was beginning to resent being called an obnoxious, kit-scaring, fool. It really didn't have a good ring to it. Envy asserted himself into the conversation, "Y'know, it occurs to me, that you two are just going to sit there for hours and hours, arguing about how I'm an obnoxious, kit-scaring, fool. So, really, I think it'd be best if I just left you two too it..." He began to walk away, but instantly was blocked, "I don't think so, kittypet!" sneered a leering, brown tom. Blackstar snapped, "Enough, Ratscar. I'll deal with this fool." Envy growled, "I'm getting tired of being called a fool..." Blackstar turned his golden gaze to Envy, "I call cats what they really are." Envy glowered for a moment, but shrugged, "Fine, see if I care what you dumb cats call me! You're just brainless animals!" Blackstar sighed, "I think this one's crazy, it may be curable. Take him to Littlecloud. But be careful, I've yet to see a disease that causes insanity, but if this is one, I don't doubt it's infectious." Envy frowned, and listened to Rowanclaw complain for a moment, before leading him out, and to a very small tabby tom, Envy snorted, "So, this guy's supposed to cure me of my 'insanity'? Hah! Looks like he needs to meet a little friend of mine!" Rowanclaw frowned, "What are you talking about? Ah nevermind. Hey, Littlecloud, I've got a patient for you to treat. This one's insane." The tiny cat looked up, "Oh? What makes you say-" He stopped, and his eyes glazed over for a moment, as if he was seeing something no one else could see. Rowanclaw waited a moment, with bated breath. Soon, Littlecloud snapped out of it. And Envy remarked grumpily, "Oh, and they call me insane." Littlecloud meowed, "A prophecy! The cat of the color of well grown mold, will save the clans from a threat that promises to be the end of the clans, as we know them!" Envy sighed, "Y'know, I'm getting sick of being called the color of mold! It's palm tree! You imbecile!" Littlecloud ignored him, and meowed, "We must inform Blackstar that this cat must join the clan, and be known as... Vomitpaw!" Envy stammered, "N-no! Vomitpaw! What could possibly be worse?!" Littlecloud suggested 'helpfully' "Moldyheart?" Envy was not amused. Littlecloud smirked, "I'm kidding, you'll keep your current name, I think. And we will seek aid from you, as the other clans will seek aid from cats of your world!" Envy frowned, "What do you mean?" Littlecloud's eyes flashed, "For ThunderClan, there will be a very small, and I mean really small, golden tom, with two grey limbs, and a huge grey tom. For RiverClan, a golden tabby she-cat, and a black tom, for WindClan, a brown and white tom, and a fierce black she-cat. But, you know what I've noticed, and, unless you're just a mousebrain, you should've noticed, the other clans have two, but we only have one. You know what that means for you?" Envy shook his head, fearing that he did know the answer. Littlecloud exclaimed cheerfully, "More work for you!" Envy groaned, "You're kidding!" Littlecloud shook his head, "Nope!" Envy plopped down and started hitting his head on the pebble-strewn ground, "No... No... No! I hate work!" Littlecloud shrugged, "Well, I guess that's just too bad for you." Envy looked up, "You seem a little too happy about this... What do you have against me? I know there are a lot of people with many, many things against me, but I've never once, seen you, or wronged you!" Littlecloud growled, "I've seen enough of you to know that I don't like you. That, is what I have against you." Envy glared at him. And stomped away, as if to leave the camp. However, he found his path instantly blocked, by ginger tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Aw come on!" He complained. "I just wanna kill the shrimp!" The ginger tom retorted, "Then you'd have done better in RiverClan." Envy scowled, "That, is not what I meant!" The tortoiseshell she-cat snapped, "Well then, you'd better be willing to phrase things better!" Envy growled something incoherent to himself, but it sounded something like, 'why do I have to be stuck in the clan of rude cats...' The ginger tom unsheathed his claws, and Envy backed up a little. "Okay, okay! I get it! No need to throw a hissy fit!" Envy chuckled quietly to himself. But began to glare, as no one laughed at his pun. He was growling something to himself, when Blackstar began to call out a string of words, that probably meant that they needed to gather. So, he gathered. Except, no one else sat where he sat. Instead, the sat near Blackstar. 'Oh, so he's the all-popular cat! Well! I've got news for him! I'm not moving!' Rowanclaw stared at him, rolled his eyes, got up, and walked over to him, he hissed in Envy's ear, "We all sit over here! Mousebrain!" Envy glared, and stated, "No." Rowanclaw snarled, clearly getting sick of Envy's lip. "You will sit over here!" Envy glowered for a moment, before asking, "Or what?" Rowanclaw smiled, "You don't want to know..." Envy shivered slightly, he honestly didn't want to know. He knew it would only discourage him, since he had seemed to have lost his powers... He sighed, and stood, padding over to the group of cats. As soon as he got there, he was assaulted by glares. He snorted, and walked past the glaring cats. Clearly full of arrogance, and when he sat down, several cats actually got up and walked away from him. Envy sighed, he was getting sick of being treated like something radioactive. Finally, after the other cats settled down, Blackstar called out, "This has been one of the hardest leaf-bare's we've ever had in the history of the clans." Envy began to get slightly nervous, 'would they really call me Moldpaw? What if they called me Maggotpaw! No way!' This is not going to happen! He braced himself to speak up, but wasn't given a chance, as Blackstar continued. "With ThunderClan's victory of that precious grove, things have been tough. We're going to need all the help we can get, if we're to reclaim that piece of territory, without losing a warrior in the process." His gaze swept over all of them, hovering on a cream she-cat. "In edition to the constant threat that ThunderClan poses, we also have to worry about them intruding on our territory for food that we can't spare. You, step forward." He beckoned to Envy, who rolled his eyes, "Y'know, I do have a name." Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you do have a name. But you have failed to inform me what your name is." Envy glowered for a moment, before meowing grudgingly. "It's Envy, and I want it to stay that way! No Moldyheart, or Maggotbreath! Just, Envy." Blackstar sighed. "Very well, Envy. Step forward." Envy shrugged, and approached Blackstar, who meowed, "Dawnpelt, you have served your clan well, and I have full faith that you will pass on all the customs of our clan, onto Envy. In addition to the knowledge given to you by your mentor, Ivytail." The cream she cat scowled, obviously displeased at being assigned to mentor Envy. Envy snorted, 'yeah. I think I agree that we wouldn't work well together.' He told her silently. Envy was about to voice his opinion, when Blackstar spoke sharply to Dawnpelt, "Dawnpelt, whether or not you want to mentor the outsider is aside from the point. I've decided to pick you, because you should be able to keep his tongue in place." Dawnpelt glowered, and stepped forwards. Reaching forward with her muzzle, and touching her nose to his. Startled, Envy leapt back, "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing! We barely even know eachother!" Stifled laughs (along with not-so-stifled laughs) swept through the camp, and Dawnpelt flicked her tail in a irritated sort of way. "It's part of the ceremony, you fleabrain!" Envy scowled, and decided to mimic her obnoxious remark, "It's a part of the ceremony, you fleabrain! Hmph, fleabrain my tail!" Dawnpelt growled, "I suggest that you stop with the impersonations, unless, of course, you'd prefer to clean out the elders den, and pick them for ticks." Envy rolled his eyes, "So what? Why would I care about that? I wouldn't do it anyways." It didn't take long for Dawnpelt to whack Envy over the back of his head. Claws unsheathed. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "That hurt! What? D'you clan cats do this all the time? Seriously! You are so... Violent." Envy smirked, "I like that."**

**YAY! No more Envy-caused writers block! And oh yeah! Flamin' Envy! By the time I'm done with him! Even I may be feeling a little sorry for him xD**


	7. Back in RiverClan

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try and update faster, but, until then, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Again, Neither Warriors nor FMA belongs to me.**

**Chapter Seven: Back in RiverClan**

**Winry looked up. She was utterly exhausted. And felt strange. Everything was... Different... She found she was on a scrap of land between two small rivers. A bit of a triangle, really. She looked around, and saw sighed, her new body would take some getting used to. She would need to get help. She looked at one of the cats, and tried to speak to them, "Uhmm.. Hello?" One of them turned around and stared at her, the young female cat looked behind her.****"Hey Icewing, can you go and tell Mistystar that one of the cats we captured is awake?" A pure white she-cat looked up from the mouse she was eating, and meowed, "Yeah, not a problem." The cat- Icewing, stood and padded over to a den. Winry could hear her talking to another cat. And not long after, Icewing, and another cat, Mistystar, Winry assumed, stepped out of the den. One of them - Mistystar, padded towards her. **

**Icewing padded off in another direction. Winry looked at Mistystar, and asked calmly. "Where am I?" Mistystar replied carefully****. **

**"You're in the RiverClan camp. But you were found in our territory. What, may I ask, were you doing there?"****There was a slight edge to her tone, as if she wasn't supposed to have been there in the first place.**

** Winry frowned, "I'm not sure." This, apparently, was 'not' the right answer. ****Mistystar's pelt bristled, "so you were just there by coincidence?! You had just wandered by, not caring about the borders you had just crossed?!" Mistystar paused, but added dryly, "I doubt it." Winry let a glower spread across her furry face. "You think I want to be here? You're just a flea-bitten cat! I don't even remember getting here! For goodness sakes' I didn't come in to cause trouble! I just-" Her rant was cut short by the arival of a dark gray tabby she cat.****The she-cat looked at Winry with bright, green eyes****.**

** "Welcome to RiverClan. And, err, Mistystar...?" Mistystar flicked her ear as if to tell the she-cat to continue.**

** "These rogues aren't going to harm RiverClan. Actually, when they were first found, Troutpaw fetched me, and as soon as I arrived, StarClan sent me a message. 'Those who seem strangest, will help us through times of dark.' It isn't as coded as many of StarClan's prophecies, but it is a prophecy nonetheless. And the meaning is more than a little clear."**

** Mistystar nodded. "Very well, Willowshine. Thank you." Mistystar paused before flicking her ear.**

** "You may leave us now." Willowshine nodded, and left. "So, strange one. What's your name?"****Winry wondered whether it was a good idea for her to reveal her name. But eventually decided that there wasn't really anything these cats could do to harm her if she told them her name.**

** They might even be able to help me figure out what happened... "I'm Winry." Mistystar nodded. "And as you have probably guessed that I'm Mistystar." Winry blinked. "Yes. But.. I have a question... What is this place?" Mistystar sighed, she seemed to think that was a ridiculous question.**

** "You're in the territory of RiverClan, we reside here, near the lake. The other clans are WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan." She paused, and, before Winry could ask what clans were, exactly, Mistystar continued. "I think you'll find life in RiverClan enjoyable, as long as you don't mind getting your paws wet." Winry blinked. "What?" Mistystar's tail twitched impatiently. "I said, you should find life in RiverClan enjoyable." **

**Winry shook her head slightly. "That's not what I meant... I... I can't stay here." Surely they'll understand that I have to get back to Risembool... Right? Winry shuddered at the thought of having to live out her life as a cat in RiverClan. "Uh, listen... Mistystar, I can't stay here. I have to get back home." Mistystar looked at Winry, and Winry didn't like the look in her eyes. It wasn't agreement, that much was for sure. "I'm sorry, but you can't. You are required here." Winry looked rather upset. "I have to go home! What'll Ed do without me? He breaks his automail every week! And he can't go about with a broken limb! Please, Mistystar." She added, "I have to." But Mistystar shook her head. **

**"I'm afraid you can't, I can't let you, we can't ignore a prophecy from Star-" **

**Winry scowled (or, came as close to scowling as a cat can), and interrupted Mistystar "There is a lot of 'can't' in there. Why don't we change three of the 'can't's to 'can's. What do you say? Is it a deal." Mistystar glared. "No, you will be staying here. I am sorry, but StarClan is quite clearly referring to you." Winry was quite desperate now. "But what if they aren'- wait, you haven't told me who StarClan is, I thought there was only the four clans." Mistystar shook her head. "No. There is another clan.**

** StarClan are our ancestors, they guide us through times of darkness, and provide us with our way of life." Winry wasn't sure what to say about that, so she was silent. Mistystar, on the other hand, was not. "You'll begin your apprentice training shortly." **

**Winry let her shoulders slump. "Oh." She had lost, she may very well be living in this clan forever. And that certainly wasn't what she wanted.**

**"Let all cats able to swim gather here for a clan meeting!" Winry heard the familiar voice, and sighed. She walked over, and soon realized that she was being followed by Wrath. "You can swim?" Wrath shrugged. But other than that, he didn't answer.**

**As soon as they got to the large group of cats, they began to get strange looks. Mistystar beckoned to Winry and Wrath, Winry allowed a frown to grow on her face, while Wrath simply went. Reluctantly, she stepped forward.**

** "By naming apprentices, we show that RiverClan will survive, and remain strong." She paused. "However, these two apprentices, will be the light that leads us through the dark times promised to come. These cats, will protect us, they will guide us into a new era, an era, of peace, and prosperity. We will overcome any, and all threats, that come between us and our new age. Winry, step forward."**

** Winry frowned even more. "Wait, if I help you, can I go home?" Mistystar sighed. "I suppose. But please step forward now, you must recieve your new name, in addition to a mentor." Winry's frown grew bigger. "I don't want to change my name." She stated, "I want to be Winry, please." Mistystar lashed her tail. This didn't appear to be going the way she had intended. "Very well. Mallownose, step forward." **

**A light brown tabby tom padded towards them. "From this day forward, until she had earned her rank as a warrior, Winry will be an apprentice of RiverClan. Mallownose, I have known you as a warrior of strength, and loyalty. I trust you to pass down all you know, to Winry."**

** She paused, while Mallownose leaned forward to touch his nose to Winry's. Mistyfoot looked down at Wrath. "Tell me, what is your name?" He growled in an irritated fashion. "My name is Wrath. And Wrath it will stay!"**

** His voice had risen considerably for the last part. Mistystar gave a look of displeasure, but seemed to decide that it didn't matter. "Mossyfoot, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength, and intelligence. I trust you to pass on all you know, and more, to this apprentice."**

**A brown-and-white she-cat stepped forward. "Of course, Mistystar." She leaned in to touch her nose to Wrath's, he recoiled slightly, but got the nose-touch anyways.**

** "Winry," Winry spun around to face her mentor once again. "Yes?" "You should come and see the rest of the camp." Winry looked relieved. "Oh, okay." Mallownose led her through the camp, occasionally stopping to explain what one part of the camp is. Although she wasn't fond of the freshkill pile, the rest of the camp was nice.**

**She was happy that it was so close to the river,**

**'this isn't my home, but until I get back, it'll do.' Was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep in the apprentices den.**

**There, I feel a little less guilt now. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	8. Back in WindClan

**Alright, here is is, chapter eight :)**

**WARNING! Izumi is extremely OC, and I don't know how Greed is. I should have thought about my choice of characters before putting them in... But I apologize for the late chapter :(**

**Oh, sorry for any typos, I didn't have time to look it over.**

**Chapter Eight: Back in WindClan**

Izumi glared around her. She didn't know where she was, and as far as she was aware, her company was poor. She recognized that the dark sleeping cat was Greed.

This situation would've been bad enough as it was, but add the fact that she was no longer human...

To say she was angry would be an understatement.

So, when a grey-and-white she-cat approached her, she wasn't all too polite. "Come with-" before she could finish, Izumi interrupted. "Why?" The she-cat looked startled, "O-onestar told me to bring you to Kestrelwing." She stammered. "Why?" She repeated.

"What?"

"Why? Did Onestar tell you why he wanted me?"

"Well... No. But-"

"why should I listen to him then? Why should I leave when I don't have a clue as to what will happen when I do? For all I know he's waiting to try and kill me."

The 'try' stood out in her little speech. This clearly irritated the she-cat. "Now look here! I promise you Onestar is not so cowardly as to summon you, only to kill you a heartbeat later! He wants you because he has something to ask! And for that matter, so do I! What were you doing on WindClan territory! And why-" Izumi hissed rather loudly.

"Before you continue, I have no idea what 'WindClan' is, so I can't tell you why I was on WindClan territory." The she-cat took a breath, lashed her tail, and changed the subject.

"What's your name?" Izumi calmly responded with another question.

"What's yours?" It was clear the she cat wouldn't be able to stand Izumi much longer.

"My name is Furzepelt. Happy? Now please tell me your name."

Izumi thought for a moment, before stating. "No." Furzepelt seethed. "Why not?!"

"I want to know who I'm giving my name to."

"You're giving it to me and Onestar!"

"You don't get what I mean, I want to know the person well enough to be able to trust her."

Furzepelt's hackles rose. "Onestar is a tom! Or are you to rabbit-brained to be able to tell?!"

Izumi sighed. "Fine, take me to him."

Furzepelt seemed quite relieved to hear that she was no longer being difficult. "Okay. Follow me." Izumi followed her behind a boulder, where a mottled grey tom sat.

"Very good, thank you, Furzepelt." He looked at Izumi for a moment, he looked as if he was about to speak, when another tom pushed the cat that Izumi recognized as Greed into view.

Finally, the cat spoke.

"You know, you two caused a ton of trouble. Kestrelflight didn't have many supplies to begin with, and thanks to the injuries that you've caused to Crowfeather, we're nearly out entirely."

Izumi growled, "I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to us about."

The cat eyed her. "Well, in that case you'd be right. StarClan spoke to me about the savior of the our clan, and I believe that they were referring to you two." Greed frowned.

"And what's in it for me?" The other cat stared at him coldly.

"Is it not enough that we've brought you here safe? And are willing to feed you?" Greed rolled his eyes. "I doubt that what you have to offer is worth what we'll have to do. I'll think about accepting your offer."

The mottled tom gave shot him a glare. "I don't think you understand the privilege you are being offered. WindClan doesn't often accept rogues and kittypets. We aren't soft-hearted rabbits like ThunderClan." Izumi sighed.

"Fine, I'll help. But first, tell me exactly where I am, and who you all are." The grey tom sighed. "Alright, I am Onestar, leader of WindClan." Izumi snorted. "Do you take us- no, me, as a fool? I guessed that much, but really, where are we, and who are you? Not names." Onestar sighed again.

"Alright, fine. We are Warriors of WindClan. WindClan is a group of cats, we support each other, and fight for our lives everyday. But at the end of the day, it is all worth it. We are always surrounded by our loyal clanmates. We live the lives that rogues and kittypets can only dream of. And as for where we are? We are in WindClan camp, WindClan territory, we're surounded by opposing clans, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan. We are watched over by StarClan." Izumi thought for a moment, before nodding

"Alright, I'll help you. I'm Izumi, by the way. And this is Greed."

Onestar nodded. "Thank you, Izumi." He turned and faced Greed,

"Greed, I understand that Izumi has decided to help, but what of you?"

Greed considered this for a moment, before sighing.

"I supposed I'll never get back to where I belong without some aid, and I guess I've got to work for it, huh?"

Onestar blinked.

"Alright, thank you. I'll hold a ceremony now."

Izumi stared at him for a moment. "For what?"

Onestar answered. "An apprentice ceremony. You'll get a mentor, and a new name." Izumi shook her head.

"No, I'd like to keep my name, assign me a mentor, but I would like to keep my name."

Greed nodded. "Yeah, I actually like my name."

Onestar looked as if he was about to object, but then he sighed.

"Alright, I'll allow you to keep your names." And with that, he sent them off with Furzepelt.

Furzepelt stared at Izumi for a moment.

"I guess you did okay, you didn't offend him, and that's a start."

Izumi returned her look. "I'm glad to hear that I haven't upset the mighty ruler of WindClan." Her voice was cold, and it seemed to upset Furzepelt. "Why you insolent-!" She was cut off by Onestar, "I have an announcement, gather here." Furzepelt shot Izumi a nasty look, before leading her and Greed to Onestar.

"As you all know, two loners appeared on our territory, now, I have decided to be honest with you. They are a part of a prophecy that will save us, and they are joining WindClan. But, in order for them to learn the habits of the clans, they must be mentored." He paused for a moment, looking through the massive amount of cats gathered. "Greed, step forward." Greed stepped forward, looking bored. "Leaftail, you have proven to be a strong and loyal WindClan cat, you will guide Greed in being a WindClan cat." Greed frowned. "Am I supposed to learn from this scrawny runt?" Leaftail looked as if he was quite close to shredding Greed's ears. "I doubt Leaftail will take such remarks from you." Onestar noted, Greed didn't seem to hear him, as he turned to walk away. Leaftail chased after him, calling out angrily. Onestar sighed. "Leaftail ought to whip him into shape. He doesn't put up with much." He paused before turning to Izumi, "Izumi, step forward." Izumi nodded and approached him. Onestar surveyed the WindClan cats, "Crowfeather, you ha-" a black tom interrupted. "I'm sorry, Onestar, I cannot mentor this cat. I... I need to go and find my son and mate... I haven't any choice. You'll have to find someone else." Many cats glared at him, a couple hissed things like. "Traitor!" And "I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with us, he never has been!" Izumi frowned, "I thought clan cats supported each other, not shoot insults and snide remarks at one another, it's his choice if he wants to leave! And for his son and mate? I doubt there's a better reason!" Onestar stared at her for a moment, he looked thoughtful, "Crowfeather, I respect your choice. You may search for Nightcloud and Breezepelt. If you ever wish to return, you will be welcomed back. As for you, Izumi, your mentor will be Heathertail." He looked exhausted._ 'He's old.'_ Izumi realized,_ 'but he wasn't acting that way earlier...'_ A mottled brown tom stepped forward and muttered something to Onestar, who nodded. A light brown tabby she-cat looked over at Izumi. "So you're the rogue responsible for Crowfeather's injuries. You know, his departure would've been easier to accept if we all knew he'd be fine. But with his wounds, there's no saying what'll happen." Izumi sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I would like to point out that he attacked us first." The tabby she-cat shrugged. "You were a trespasser. It was only natural that he'd attack. I'm Heathertail, by the way. I'll be teaching you about the clans." Izumi nodded. "Alright, let's not waste time then." Heathertail nodded back. "We'd best get started immediately."

OMSC! I'm so sorry for the long wait! But hopefully I'll be able to get a new chapter again soon, I'll start working on it immediately, but sadly, with my attention span, it may still be some time before I come out with the next chapter :(


End file.
